Mines First
by lizzymifizzle
Summary: Katherine comes back and wants to claim the Salvatore Brothers for herself again and dosen't want Elena any where near "her men. So Katherine has a few things in store for Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Katherine comes back and wants to claim the Salvatore Brothers for herself again

and dosen't want Elena any where near "her men. So Katherine has a few things in store for Elena.

* * *

**Elena entered the mansion apprehensive to see Damon. When she last saw Damon he was **

**absolutely heartbroken. It completely broke her heart to see Damon in that much pain. Elena **

**couldn't stand seeing him that hurt...she needed to do something to make it go away. She **

**walked over to Damon and did the only way she knew how to comfort him. Elena put her **

**arms around him and hugged him. Damon was distant for a couple of seconds but after a**

**while he put his arms around Elena as if he was hanging on for dear life. Elena felt Damon**

**soaking her shirt with his tears, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was **

**that she felt that it was her job to comfort him and as he buried his face in her neck she **

**realized she acutally cared about him**

* * *

So what do you think???

Bad? Good? Great?

I want your feedback wheter good or bad and also if you have any ideas for the story just review or message me

Lanks

Elisabeth


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Katherine comes back and wants to claim the Salvatore Brothers for herself again

and dosen't want Elena any where near "her men. So Katherine has a few things in store for Elena.

* * *

Damon held on a little longer then he knew it was safe to, but he couldn't let go. He felt so

comforted and the sadness of Katherine just disappeared when Elena was with him. Damon opened his

eyes and stared at her neck. He hadn't in days and he knew he had to let go or he could hurt her. Damon

tried to let go but it felt so good to be in her arms.

_"You'll never ever hurt her!" _Damon said firmly as he felt his eyes turn black.

Damon's hunger took over and he did the only thing to keep her alive he shoved Elena as far

away from him. Damon watched in horror as Elena slammed into the wall and became unconscious.

He wanted to know if she was alright he _needed _to know, but he wouldn't dare go near her. Damon

knew with the blood he wouldn't be able to resist, so he took one last helpless glane at Elena and ran

out of the of the house he hastily got out his phone and almost

broke it dialing the Stefan's number.

Damon waited for Stefan to answer the phone and became very agitated. He got Stefan's damn voicemail.

_"Its Stefan sorry I didn't answer the phone just leave your name and number and I'll call you back."_

"Damn it Stefan!!! Elena is hurts!! She's at home!!" Damon angrily snapped his phone shut and ran to

the forest he needed to feed.

* * *

Stefan hears Damon's and ran as fast as he ever thought possible to Damon and his house. He

was scared, confused and highly irate. Stefan was suppose to protect Elena but yet time and time he

let her get hurt. Stefan should have never let Damon anywhere near Elena. He should have never trusted

Elena with Damon.

Stefan arrives at the mansion and sees Elena unconscious on the floor and he saw someone leaning

over her. That person was someone he knew very well.

* * *

**A.N. I know you guys are waiting for Katherine to be in the story and I PROMISE YOU SHE WILL BE IN THE  
NEXT CHAPTER. I also had complaints of the last chapter was short I tried to make it longer. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**And don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**Elisabeth **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Katherine comes back and wants to claim the Salvatore Brothers for herself again

and dosen't want Elena any where near "her men. So Katherine has a few things in store for Elena.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Stefan yelled as Katherine licked some blood of her finger.

Stefan used his super speed to get to Katherine. Stefan held her by her wrists and pinned her to the

wall.

" Don't ever ever touch her again!!" Stefan said with such intensity and anger.

"I was just seeing how she tastes its not like I bit her she was already bleeding...tell me Stefan

how exactly do you resist her she tastes quite lovely." Katherine smiles.

Stefan growls at her. "I will snape your neck if you ever touch her!!"

Katherine laughs. "What happened lover the human doppelganger got all tensed out maybe I should

relieve some of that tension." Katherine still pinned to the wall by Stefan attempts to kiss him.

Stefan turns his head not wanting to betray Elena.

Katherine is shocked first at the rejection, but then looks down at Elena still on the floor angrily.

"Watch her Stefan...humans are so susceptible." Katherine said.

"I'll kill you before I let you hurt her!" Katherine suddenly unpinned herself from Stefan and

pinned him to the wall.

"Lets not forget Stefan I'm older which means I'm stronger and I am not gonna let you pick this

inconsequential human over me!" Katherine then runs over to Elena before Stefan can blink.

Stefan looks in horror as Katherine puts her hand on Elena's throat.

"I always get what I want." Katherine said as she disappeared.

Stefan ran over to catch Elena before she fell on the ground. Stefan has her in her arms.

"Its okay you're gonna be okay." Stefan says smoothly as he runs out of the mansion and

goes to the hospital.

* * *

Damon wiped his mouth and could taste the disgusting taste of the bear's blood. How Stefan survived

this crap boggled him.

Now that Damon was not hungry he set out to go back home to check if Stefan ever came and took her

to the hospital. Before he set out to go to check if Elena was all right he heard a very familar voice.

"Hello lover how long have you missed me?" Katherine asked smiling.

Damon looked back at her with astonishment that believing his eyes.

* * *

**A.N. Told you Katherine would be in the next chapter!!!! Hope you enjoyed it. Ready for Damons reaction**

**well read the next chapter. And don't forget to review. **

**Elisabeth **


End file.
